The Club
by PeaceKlaineLove
Summary: Semi AU and a little OOCness, but not much-Bella and the Cullens visit a club. Bella's changed, but Breaking Dawn didn't happen. 50 years later. Rated M because I'm too paranoid to call it a high T : For implied themes.


**Hey everybody, it's me again. I wouldn't normally do something like this, but It just came to me yesterday and I had to type it up. Then I figured _What the hey,_ and decided to post it. It's a low M for _implied _content.  
Have fun. ;p  
(Listen to the first song, then the second for effect)  
Titles are at the bottom**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I also don't own the songs _Cyclone, or Crank That.  
_I _Hardly ever _listen to hip-hop, so don't get mad if I got the dancing part wrong.**

I giggled as I pulled Edward into the club, the other Cullens trailing behind us as well. I looked back at Edward, who was grinning so widely, I briefly pondered if his lips would fall off. I hoped not, he'd need them tonight back at the house. When we reached the middle of the floor, it was a miracle anyone could distinguish us out of the smoky air and flashing lights, but still everyone stared. _Sigh. Was I this obvious in my staring when I first met the Cullens?_ I hoped not, some of these people looked one wink away from being brain-dead. One small glare made them whip their heads back around and continue with their dancing._ That is, if you could call that grinding they were doing "__**Dancing**__"._

Not that I could criticize them, we were all (with the exception of Esme and Carlisle) here to engage in those very same dance moves. It took a lot of convincing for Edward to agree to come, but I'd taken a page out of Rosalie's book and pulled back my shielded mind just enough for him to see what I'd be in the mood for tonight if he came along (he'd been eager enough ,then).

We moved so that all 3 couples were beside each other, we all knew we'd be subjecting the humans to the worst form of torture imaginable. They'd already found us attractive, but to watch all six of us dance with their significant other would be as close to witnessing us being intimate as it could get with our clothes on. The music to the next song came on and everybody immediately responded to the change in tempo. The base of the music thudded beneath our feet as the lights flashed in time to the claps in the music. The rhythm pounded into us as the music filled our ears. Going to a club was exhilarating enough as a human, but as a vampire the experience was nirvana inducing. Our heightened senses enhanced everything a thousand-fold.

The beginning had all 3 of us girls stomping our feet to the rhythm and swinging our hips from side to side. We sensually stepped closer to our men and moved onto them, front-to-front. We slid back and forth onto them, letting the music guide us. I reached up and locked my arms around Edward's neck and nearly jumped onto him. My feet were twisted around his, keeping us in one spot. I grinded onto him even harder and felt a thrill as he groaned softly. Smiling, pleased with myself, I moved even more aggressively. Rose practically had Emmet horizontal to the ground as she leaned on him. It looked like all 3 of us girls were achieving our missions, as all the boys had the same frustrated look on their face. We looked at each other and grinned.

"Mission accomplished," Alice mouthed to us. I grinned and started the next phase of my plan. I unhooked my arms and climbed off of Edward. He whimpered. _Dear lord!! Edward whimpering like that nearly had me jumping him right then and there, but I resisted._ I slowly turned around, making sure to grind my back against his very large 'problem'.

I shook my hips: left-right, left-right. I was about to take pity on my husband and let up when I felt two large, strong hands grip my hips. Edward's hands gripped me just below my ribs: the spot that always made me tremble when touched. He brought my hips back and rocked me against him. _Holy crow, I must have been really laying it on thick._ I could feel his excitement very easily, even through his jeans.

We rotated together on the spot, gaining speed as the tempo increased. We were both breathing raspily by now, though we didn't need the oxygen at all.

The song ended and I stopped moving. As I tried to take a step away, I vaguely noticed we had all drifted over to the edge of the club. However, the new song started him and he yanked me back to him with a small crash.

Normally it would have caused alarm, but it was barely heard over the music. He wrapped his arms securely around my waist and I responded by digging my fingers into his hair.

We kissed furiously, yet somehow still lovingly. Though over time we both had gotten bolder with each other, it was a true testament to our love that we could still feel the love during a make out session. Ours weren't always about the lust; they were how we showed each other how much we needed each other.

But I couldn't help myself and my hands wandered down from his hair, slowly trailing down his back and to his bottom. His lips turned upward as he smiled after I moaned into his mouth. I gave him a light squeeze and he yelped and jumped a little into the air.

I put on what I hoped was a seductive smile as I sauntered forward again. I was about to kiss him, when a low cough ripped us out of our daze. We turned to see Alice giggling, and Jasper grinning. Rosalie was smirking and Emmet was glancing between the two of us with his eyebrow raised.

"As much fun as this is, we should get home. Carlisle and Esme are expecting us back. But…" He paused, then, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice laugh at whatever was to come. Emmet shot her a wicked smile before turning back to us.

"… I'm sure you two have no problem with coming home early." He winked at me and Jasper slapped Edward on the back while I looked down in embarrassment. A furtive glance at Edward confirmed he was doing the same. Emmet took on a knowing look, but Jasper surprised me, stepping forward and talking in a condescending manner.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about you two. It's only to be expected." At our confusion he elaborated.

"Keeping all that _**Energy**_ built up for one hundred and seven years is bound to cause some to burst out now and then. Like a dam; once it breaks, the whole place floods." With one last wink he led the group towards the front. Edward and I hung back and cast shy glances at each other. Then he spoke, in his loving and gentle manner.

"Sorry love. I shouldn't have behaved so rudely. It was very ungentlemanly of me." Though his voice was ashamed, it held no regret. So I spoke the words he'd been waiting for.

"You can make it up to me; at home, in our room, on our bed. Maybe we can even explore those new counter-tops Esme bought." My words were innocent, but my tone certainly wasn't. He grinned devilishly and grabbed my hand.

" Maybe being a vampire isn't all bad… We'll never get tired." With one last wink in my direction he took off, leaving me slack-jawed in the middle of the dance-floor. I snapped my mouth closed and ran after him.

_Every day you appreciate life even more. _**Never had truer words been spoken.**

**Song # 1 Cyclone by Baby Bash**

**Song # 2 Crank that by Soulja Boy**

**I've edited this story some more and I'm proud of the improvement I've made.**

**Please Review. I need a way to guage how I'm doing.**

**Plus, My family and I are going through a tougher time so reviews make me INCREDIBLY JOYFUL.**

**:)**


End file.
